


Jagged Stone

by sapphireandgold



Series: Lila Rossi Salt Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireandgold/pseuds/sapphireandgold
Summary: Jagged just had to step up,, Lila had done enough damage to Marinette.
Series: Lila Rossi Salt Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793125
Comments: 38
Kudos: 581
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Jagged Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Why, hello there :) Welcome to the first fic of the Lila Rossi Salt Fics series. Hope you enjoy!!

Everyone was fawning over Lila for the past few weeks. It was annoying, really. Marinette just sat there stewing and muttering every few minutes "She is such a liar." And her relationship with her friends grew more distant.... And distant.... _And distant..._ Ugh. At this point all she had to do was sit and watch.

Adrien walked into the room. He was about to sit down quietly and quickly when Lila called out "Adrien!" that _faked and sugary_ accent made him want to transform and cataclysm her. He had never had such violent thoughts and he had to partially blame Plagg for it. Also, it was because Lila was such a clingy person. His arms told the entire story. So he just ignored her and proceed to sit down. When he looked back he saw Marinette stewing and muttering the same thing every few minutes. 

"Adrien?" Lila said, faking concern. Adrien continued ignoring Lila. "Ugh no it's fine. He has a disorder that restricts someone from being able to answer." she brushed it off easily. Adrien's blood began to boil _disorder?_ Before he could even begin to give Lila a piece of his mind, Jagged Stone walked in.

Lila's face paled and all she could do was to shut up. He greeted Marinette warmly and then asked her to design him a jersey. Rose couldn't contain her excitement. "Mr Stone!!" She squeaked. "Do you mind letting us hear the song you wrote for Lila?" He looked at her in shock. "How old is Lila?" Rose looked confused. "Uh, fifteen? She is as old as the rest of us." Now Jagged looked a little angry. "Why in Earth would I write a song about a kid. I'm in my thirties, and I do not write songs for babies. Worst of all, I do not know a Lila Rossi. Pathetic." He looked at Marinette with a warm smile, glared at Lila and her ducks and walked out of the room. 

Everyone was outright shocked. And then, after a few moments of silence Marinette picked up her jaw and started laughing. The others looked at her and she just laughed even harder until she was in hysterics. After she recomposed herself she turned serious, glared daggers into Lila, who was flushed and looking down quietly and stared cold and hard at her classmates. Each of them, looked scared. Some flustered and looking apologeic and some looked outright guilty. 

After looking at everyone but Adrien painfully Marinette sat up straight, picked up a pencil, scribbled a little in her notebook knowing full well everyone was looking at her and without looking up she said, "All if you, I don't want your apologies. Your not worth my time anymore. And Lila, go hang yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sapphire-and-gold.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Update: changed some of my notes :p


End file.
